


Aubrey Posen is spaghetti

by Baked_Potato



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Aubrey-centric, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Sexual Frustration, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baked_Potato/pseuds/Baked_Potato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people assume Aubrey Posen is "straight as an arrow." This couldn't be further from the truth......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keep it inside

**Author's Note:**

> The title was inspired by this post: http://nikstar69.tumblr.com/post/123402519002/ssbechloe-vicerions-staubrey-reacts-a
> 
> So credit to nikstar69 :)

Aubrey Posen considers herself an organized, controlled, and sensible being. Everyone else thinks she’s uptight, controlling, and unable to keep her lunch in her stomach. She’s so used to comments like these that she just brushes it aside again and again.

  
But the only thing that pisses her off is when people think she’s _straight as an arrow_ and that pisses her off. _A lot_.

To be fair, she never _actually_ told anyone she’s gay. Mainly because she’s scared of what her father would say when he finds out his daughter prefers tacos over sausages (both literally and figuratively). But the true challenge comes from her constantly being surrounded by insanely gorgeous ladies all the time. That problem is made worse by the fact that most of the time those girls are wearing tight exercise gear with a thin sheen of sweat covering their bodies.  
Aubrey new deep down it was terribly inappropriate to feel this way towards her friends. But she knows how important it is to keep her feelings hidden. So she just hides this secret behind a mask of stern, unbreakable focus and control. But God will that be difficult, especially since……

Ring, Ring, Ring

 _Oh no, no, no, no. Don’t pick it up Posen, don’t……_. But her hand ignores her brain as she reaches for her cellphone.

“Hey Bree, look” a pause as she hears Beca sigh loudly from the other end “Chloe forced me to work things out with you soooooo”

“Spit it out midget” Aubrey says, a little snappier than she had intended.

“This is gonna be difficult, you wanna, I don’t know, hang out for dinner maybe?”

Aubrey tried to hide the giggle that escapes her “Are you. Beca Mitchell. Asking me to out?”

Beca is genuinely surprised by Aubrey’s response, but is even more surprised that she giggled. She truly didn’t think she was capable of that.

“Ugh! No dude. I just, you know. Doing it for Chloe” she was obviously embarrassed by the older girl’s words.

“Fine, and since I know you haven’t planned this far ahead I’ll just meet you outside the auditorium at 7” She regains her normal composure.

“That’s insulting Posen, really insulting. But fine, see you at 7 she-demon”

“Sure thing Hobbit” Aubrey hangs up and then proceeds to ungracefully toss herself on her bed, grabbing the nearest pillow and screaming into it.

To be honest, she’s both excited and terrified for this. Which would be surprising to anyone since she and Beca fight every time they’re within 500 feet of each other. She knew Beca didn’t feel particularly friendly towards her, and she hated Beca just as much. But in all honesty Beca was _hot_. At first Aubrey thought it was just her mind playing games with her. But she soon found herself unconsciously checking Beca out during rehearsals, or making her and the girls run extra laps just to see the sweat running down her face (Aubrey found that Beca could be _insanely cute_ when she’s tired).

“Get it together Posen, you can do this” She groans.

She rolls out of bed, walks over to her closet mirror and makes her best “I’m ready” face. But her focus is soon interrupted by the growing heat between her legs.

  
“Chloe!” she calls out, momentarily forgetting that her redheaded roommate is out for the day. Positive that she’s alone in the house she gets up to close the blinds and lock the door. Quickly grabbing her laptop she types in an address and places it down beside her on the bed.  
She doesn’t touch herself that often usually claiming that she has no time for such things. But she figures that anything that can help keep her growing sexual attraction towards the tiny brunette in-check is worth doing.

Deep down, she knows it wont.


	2. A strange proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca gives Aubrey a strange yet enticing proposal over dinner.

7 Pm came faster than Aubrey could ever imagine.

She walked over to her dresser mirror one last time to assess her outfit. She chose a simple black shirt, denim pants, and her favorite pair of old beat up sneakers. She took a few deep breaths, turned off the lights and locked the door.

 _Keep it together Posen. Remember, keep up your image. It’s just dinner_ she says to herself as she calmly walks across campus to the auditorium. But occasionally her brain would chime in and interrupt her focus _yeah, just dinner………with Beca f-ing Mitchell_. She quickens her walk, determined to get this dinner over with. God this is gonna be difficult.  
She arrives at the agreed upon meeting place just shy of 7:03 Pm. She was greeted by the sight of one Beca Mitchell sitting on a bench, eyes closed, headphones on, humming softly.

Aubrey smirked to herself as she considered her options, she could be the mature adult she is and walk up to her and politely say “hello,” _or_ she could sneak up behind the tiny brunette to see how well she handles surprises. Long story short, the latter was really the only option in this situation.

She worked her way around behind the bench and slowly crept up until she was right behind the smaller girl. She quickly put one of her hands on the younger girl’s shoulder while her other hand covered mouth (gently of course, she didn’t want to hurt her).

Beca let out a squeal so high pitched that it made Aubrey cringe and quickly let go of the brunette.

“Aubrey?! What the hell?!” Beca yelled at her, face red from embarrassment.

But Aubrey couldn’t muster a response since she was currently rolling on the floor clutching her stomach as she tried to control her laughter.

“Dude! I could have died! What if you were a kidnapper, I’d probably be in a dark van or somewhere in an alley way by now.” Beca said as she looked down at the normally composed blonde currently laughing her ass off on the floor.

Aubrey slowly sat up as she got the laughter out of her system. She didn’t bother to stand up though, instead she just looked up at the flushed brunette glaring down at her.

“Good evening” Aubrey said through the biggest shit-eating grin Beca had ever seen.

“I hate you so much right now” Beca responded as she reluctantly hauled the blonde up from the floor.

After Aubrey helped Beca pack up her stuff the pair proceeded to walk down the lawn to the café across the campus. The pair walked in comfortable silence, Beca was the one to break it.

“Wipe that grin off your face Posen”

It’s true; Aubrey was sporting that grin the whole time.

“What grin? Why, Beca, I have no idea what you’re talking about” Aubrey teased

Beca chose not to respond; instead she just playfully bumped her hip against the taller girl. To be honest, Beca was genuinely surprised by how relaxed and playful Aubrey was being.

The two got settled into the café and proceeded to give the waiter their orders.

“So Chloe put you up to this huh?” Aubrey asked as she cut her vegetables.

“Unfortunately, it’s hard to say ‘no’ when she pouts y’know”

“Yeah, I know what you mean” Aubrey responded.

They both fell into silence as they ate their food.

“Hey Aubrey, can I ask you something?” Beca asked as she finished up the last of her steak.

 _Aubrey’s mind raced; what could it be? Is it about me? Chloe? Shut up brain_. “Sure, shoot.”

“Okay, promise not to laugh, and don’t interrupt me until I finish. Okay?”

Aubrey nods urging the Brunette to continue

“Okay. I’m in love with Chloe”

_Figures, those two are about as oblivious as a tank in a parking lot_

“Since you’re her best friend I wanted like, your approval or something”

Aubrey smiles at the Brunette “Beca, you don’t need to ask me for approval, I’m not her dad or anything. But yes, go date Chloe; it would get some of the sexual tension out of the air during rehearsals”

Beca opens her mouth to say something but Aubrey quickly cuts her off.

“But, if you ever hurt her, I’ll break every single bone in your body” She threatens as she points her fork at the younger, slightly terrified girl.

“Okay, thanks. And I promise I won’t hurt Chloe” Beca gulps. “One more thing….” Beca nervously trails off.

“What is it?” Aubrey asks, genuinely intrigued.

Beca was clearly embarrassed “Well, I’ve never been with a woman before” her voice drops to a whisper.

Aubrey just nods urging Beca to continue.

“Aaaandddd…….I want experience before I go to Chloe, I want to” she gulps.

“Want to surprise her…..”

Aubrey is seriously confused as to why Beca is asking her this, but she has a small feeling as to what will come next.

“I’m sorry, I don’t really understand, what?” Aubrey asks nervously.

“C-can you help me? As in, have sex with me?” Beca softly (but quickly) blurts out.

Aubrey just stares at her trying to comprehend what the brunette had just said.

“Look, I’m r-really, really sorry. This was really inappropriate of me to ask” Beca said as she stood up abruptly and prepared to walk out.

“Can we pretend this never happened?” she said as she began to walk but was stopped by Aubrey grabbing her hand firmly.

“I’ll do it” Aubrey says, a small smirk forming on her face.

Beca nods and the two walk out of the café and proceed to walk ( _more like run_ ) Beca’s dorm room.

Both secretly excited at the idea of a night with someone they’ve spent so much energy fighting.

Aubrey read somewhere that sex is always better the more intense the emotion is.

And hate is a _very strong_ emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chater will be smut


	3. One long night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Aubrey get frisky following the brunette's strange dinner proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

Beca wasn’t sure why she was so excited, if anything, she should’ve been a nervous wreck. She didn’t know which was more surprising, the fact that she had just asked Aubrey Posen, the she-demon herself, her _worst enemy_ to have sex with her, or the fact that Aubrey _agreed_.

The pair arrived at Beca’s dorm room just past 10 pm. She clumsily fished her keys out of her pocket which elicited a giggle from the blonde standing next to her. This prompted Beca to glare at her friend.

“What? You’re so clumsy. It’s adorable” Aubrey said between giggles.

“Jeez, if I had known that the promise of sex loosened you up………I would have offered it up long ago” Beca responded as she opened the door to let herself and Aubrey in.  
The instant Beca closed the door behind them she found herself pinned up against the nearest wall by a gorgeous blonde.

“I hate you” Aubrey said as she trailed kisses down the Brunette’s neck.

Beca tried her best to suppress the moan that was threating to escape her. “Oh now you hate me again?” she replied, obviously flustered by Aubrey’s actions.

“No. Hate makes sex better” Aubrey replied as she started literally _ripping_ the buttons of Beca’s blue blouse.

“So hate me” she added as she stepped back to admire the marks she left on the neck of the now-topless Beca Mitchell.

Beca decided to avenge her blouse, and her ‘bad-ass’ reputation by roughly tackling Aubrey onto the bed. _Totally worth it_ she thought to herself as her action had caused the Blonde to emit a rather un-Aubrey-like squeal. The brunette quickly straddled the taller girl and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and smashed their lips together.

As Beca deepened the kiss she simultaneously slipped her hand beneath Aubrey’s jeans. This caused the Blonde to moan into the kiss.

“Goddamn Aubrey. You’re so wet. Slut” Beca growled as she rubbed circles on the fabric of Aubrey’s underwear.

“N-no one l-likes a t-tease Mitchell” Aubrey said as she squirmed underneath the brunette, trying her best to conceal how turned on she is.

“I’m sure no one does” Beca smirked as she swiftly removed her hand from Aubrey’s underwear. The blonde moaned at the sudden loss of contact.

The brunette got up and walked backwards slowly while grinning at the angry Blonde still splayed out on the bed.

Aubrey shot up “Beca Mitchell get back here. Touch me. Now.” She hissed at the smirking brunette.

“Make me” The younger girl challenged her.

Not one for backing out of a challenge, Aubrey got up and walked up to Beca, put her hands around the smaller girl and in one swift move unclasped the shorter girl's bra letting it fall to the floor.

“How did you do that?” Beca asked as she gaped at her.

“This may seem weird……but can you teach me how to do that after we’re done here?” the brunette added still dumbfounded.

“Sure” Aubrey smirked “now fuck me” she added.

Beca went up to Aubrey and began to unbutton Aubrey’s jeans while maintaining eye contact with the taller girl. It was like having a staring contest while having sex.

Aubrey smirked down at Beca as soon as she finished undoing her pants and dropping her underwear on the floor.

 _I know just the way to get that stupid smirk off her face_. Beca thought to herself.

She quickly rammed her fingers into Aubrey’s soaking wet folds.

Aubrey gasped at the sudden wave of pleasure that swept over her body. She allowed the brunette to slowly lead her back onto the bed. Aubrey spread her legs to give Beca better access. The younger girl took the invitation immediately and quickened her thrusts. Beca slowly began to remove every piece of clothing on the blonde’s body.

A few moments later Beca was lying atop a fully naked Aubrey Posen; one hand thrusting into the Blonde’s folds, the other hand fondling her nipple, all while tracing hard kisses down her collar.

 _Holy shit she’s amazing at this. Chloe, God bless your soul_. Aubrey thought to herself as she allowed herself to be pleasured by her “worst enemy.”

After a mere two minutes of hard thrusting from the brunette, Aubrey felt herself getting agonizingly close to the edge.

“Fuck-k Be-Beca!!!” Aubrey yelled as waves of pleasure rocked through her body.

Beca gave Aubrey a few minutes to recover from her orgasm, both women panting heavily _(although Aubrey was borderline hyperventilating_ ).

“Holy shit Aubrey, you came quickly” Beca teased as she gently stroked the older girl’s hair.

“I thought you’ve never been with a woman before” Aubrey asked, rolling over to face the brunette.

“I’ve watched a lot of videos” Beca replied with an exaggerated wink.

Aubrey just gawked at her.

“Enough chit-chat. Your turn Posen” Beca demanded.

Aubrey leant in to whisper into the Brunette's ear, "get ready Mitchell, cause when I'm done with you, you'll need a wheelchair to get around campus."

*gulp*

 

This was going to be a _long_ night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing smut.
> 
> Be kind, let me know what you think :)


	4. Stay for lunch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey and Beca's day following their wild night.

**11:00am**

Beca and Aubrey had fallen asleep on the brunette’s bed. Both girls were _way too_ exhausted to even think of moving off the bed.

Beca stirred awake, but kept her eyes shut as she relished in the feeling of Aubrey’s arms around her, holding her softly. _Hmm, this is nice_ Beca thought to herself as she sighed in contentment. She attempted to adjust her position, but winced as she felt stings of pain emanate from between her legs. As Aubrey had promised, Beca could not feel her legs _at all_.

“Morning Midget,” Beca’s actions had alerted the blonde to the fact that she was awake.

“ughhhhh….it’s too early for this, plus my head…….and my legs are killing me” Beca groaned.

“It’s almost noon. Also, you’re welcome” Aubrey grinned in response. The blonde continued to gently stroke Beca’s exposed arm causing shivers to run down the brunette’s spine.

Beca turned to face the blonde “Aubrey, weren’t we supposed to have rehearsal at 9 today?” A curious look adorned the brunette’s face.

“I decided to call it off, I knew you wouldn’t be able to walk properly” Aubrey replied with a wink.

Beca just playfully slapped the blonde in response. The pair collapsed back onto the bed just enjoying each other’s company. The two of them stayed like this for almost half an hour before Beca stood up and grabbed her clothes. Aubrey silently stared at Beca’s naked body, and marks she left last night still clearly visible. _Damn, she’s hot_ Aubrey mentally kicked herself.

“Stop staring you perv” Beca responded without even turning to face the blonde.

“Your fault for changing in front of me Mitchell” Aubrey playfully shot back.

“Where are you going?” Aubrey asked as soon as the younger girl finished putting all her clothes back on.

“Gonna get some food for us, its lunch time, you might as well stay for it” Beca nervously responded. To be honest, she was really enjoying Aubrey’s company.

Beca walked over to the side of the bed and leant down to plant a sweet kiss on Aubrey’s lips. “Stay here. No need to change” Beca winked at Aubrey as she walked out the door.

 

**12:30 am**

 

Beca returned 25 minutes later holding two drinks and a large bag of food. She nearly dropped the bags as she caught sight of Aubrey sitting at the small table in the center of the room.

“Dude, you know, I didn’t intend for you to take my words _literally_ ” Beca said as she walked over to place the bag down on the table.

The blonde simply smirked back at Beca.

“Is there a problem?” Aubrey casually asked as she grabbed the cup and took a long sip, maintaining eye contact with Beca.

“I have a problem with people eating lunch _nude_ ” Beca responded as she gestured at Aubrey. Yes, Aubrey was _fully naked_ and acting as if nothing was wrong.

“Why?” Aubrey smirked.

Beca moved in closer to the blonde placing her hands on the arms of the chair and leaning into Aubrey’s ear. “Because we’re supposed to be eating lunch” Beca whispered as her eyes flickered down to Aubrey’s body. “And if you’re going to be that naked, I’m not sure which _or who_ I’d eat” Beca purred.

Before Beca could pull away, Aubrey grabbed her by the shirt and smashed their lips together in a heated kiss. The pair stood up as they deepened the kiss. Aubrey grabbed the brunette by her legs and lifted her onto the kitchen counter causing the smaller girl to moan into the kiss.

“You wanna know what I’m gonna do next?” Aubrey purred as she planted kisses down Beca’s neck.

“wh-what?” Beca nervously responded. She was so turned on right now.

“I’m. Going. To….” Aubrey trailed off punctuating each word with a kiss on the brunette’s lips.

“Going to eat” Aubrey smirked as she quickly pulled away from the brunette. “First, I’m gonna go change” Aubrey added as she turned around and walked to the bathroom.

“Fuck you!” Beca responded as she jumped off the kitchen counter, frustration clearly evident in her voice. All she got was a laugh from the blonde which was muffled by the bathroom door.

Aubrey exited the bathroom _fully clothed_ after a few minutes. She sat down across from Beca on the table, smiling as if nothing had happened. The pair began to eat the burgers Beca had brought for them.

“You know, I knew you were cruel Posen. But I didn’t know you were _that_ cruel.” Beca added, her voice muffled by the food she was chewing.

“I have no idea what you’re taking about” Aubrey smiled innocently. “And don’t talk with your mouthful” she added pointing her toothpick at the brunette.

“Yes mom” Beca rolled her eyes.

“Don’t call me mom. We just had sex” Aubrey said as she playfully slapped the younger girl’s arm.

“Dude. Gross.” Beca shot back.

The pair continued to eat in silence, occasionally stealing glances at each other.

“You’re pretty good at this huh?” Beca asked, breaking the silence.

“Pretty good at what?”

“You know. Lady loving…..” Beca whispered, clearly flustered.

“You’re not that bad yourself midget” Aubrey responded.

“Yeah, but you’re like: wow!” Beca punctuated her sentence by waving her hands dramatically in the air.

“Thanks” Aubrey giggled at the brunette.

“Where did you learn that stuff though?” Beca asked.

“You really wanna know” Aubrey responded, a serious look in her eyes.

“Y-yes”

“Well, you better get a drink, this is a _big_ one”

Beca nodded, got up and walked into the kitchen. She returned with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. Once Beca had sat down she made a hand gesture silently urging Aubrey to continue.

Aubrey took a sip of her drink and gently placed it back down on the table.

“Let me just start off by saying that three is _way better_ than two”

It took Beca a few moments to comprehend what Aubrey had said.

Her eyes went wide when she finally understood what the Blonde had meant.

 

_oh_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enough Mitchsen for now. The next chapter will be different and quite interesting, trust me ;)


	5. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young and naive Aubrey Posen gets hit-on by two heavily drunk A Capella singers.

**A Capella hood night 2010**

 

"Omg Bree! Our first party as Bella's!" Chloe squealed and tugged on Aubrey's arm.

 

"Calm down chlo. I'm not so sure about this" She replied, her voice dropping to a whisper. 

 

"Spoilsport" Chloe playfully slapped Aubrey on the shoulder. She made her way down the stairs towards the party with the rest of the Bella's.

 

"Remember, absolutely no treble banging" she was surprised, and turned around to see Alice standing above her, practically breathing down her neck. She always made Aubrey feel  _uneasy_ or more precisely  _vulnerable._  Aubrey hated that, but she was genuinely terrified by what Alice could do to her if she didn't follow the older girl's  _every single order._

 

"Y-yeah, don't worry" Aubrey averted her gaze from the older girl's piercing glare.

 

Alice moved closer, and closer to Aubrey, pushing her back until the back of her knees bumped into the chairs behind them. "I'm serious Posen" Alice said as she placed her finger against Aubrey's chest, pushing the younger girl. Aubrey was terrified by how close Alice was to her. The older girl brought her mouth down next to the blonde's ear "If I was a treble, I'd _give anything_ to tap this" she whispered, running her finger down Aubrey's side. 

 

Before Aubrey had time to respond, Alice was back to her normal self. "Have fun freshman" she scoffed at Aubrey.

 

 _Um, what just happened?_ Aubrey asked herself. She decided to ignore what had just happened and just hide it in the back of her mind. She gave herself a few moments to recover before surveying the party below her.  _I hate parties......._

 

"Okay, lets have fun Aubrey" she sighed to herself.

 

**2 hours and half a "beer" cup later**

 

Aubrey's initial assumptions were correct, this party was  _boringggg._ The only thing remotely exciting that happened was when she caught one drunk guy trying to feel-up Alice' skirt prompting the girl to throw the contents of her glass into the guy's eyes. Other than that Aubrey had just spent the past few hours walking around the entire party and taking the occasional sip from her "beer." _seriously, what the hell is this stuff?_

 

At one point, Aubrey had decided that it was time to call it quits and make a silent escape. She just wanted to go back to her dorm room, sit down, read a book, eat a giant marshmallow, stuff way more enjoyable than this so-called party. She threw her cup (still half full with that disgusting yellow liquid) into the nearest trash bin and quickly walked towards the nearest exit.

 

She caught sight of the exit and quickened her pace,  _ah, light at the end of the tunnel_ she thought. But she was cut off by a flash of red hair jumping into her face.

 

"Hi!" Chloe chirped, judging by her tone, she was definitely drunk.

 

"Out of my way Chloe, I want to go home" Aubrey sighed at the redhead.

 

"Awwwwww! Dont leave me breee!" Aubrey cringed at the strong stench of alcohol that came from her friends mouth. Aubrey chose not to respond and instead to just lightly push Chloe to the side and walk past her. Chloe suddenly grabbed Aubrey by the arm causing her to jump back. Chloe pushed the blonde back up against the nearest wall. Aubrey thought she could take on the shorter girl, but Chloe was surprisingly strong as she just shrugged off Aubrey's counter-pushes. 

 

"You're cute" Chloe cooed as she rubbed circles with her thumb on Aubrey's cheeks. Sending shivers down the Blonde's spine.

 

"You're drunk Chloe, get off" Aubrey shot back, trying to push the redhead off of her.

 

"Noooooooo.......Maybe." Chloe giggled

 

"You know Bree, I've always wanted to do this." She gently pressed her lips against Aubrey's. Without thinking, Aubrey deepened the kiss, grabbing a bunch of Chloe's red hair.

 

They continued to kiss for what seemed like an eternity. They we're in a remote area behind the party, so they were not expecting to be caught by anyone, they were...

 

"Holy shit!" Both girls broke apart and quickly turned to face the person who had interrupted their impromptu make-out session. Aubrey was mortified when she saw who it was.  _Alice._

 

"T-this" Aubrey quickly said, gesturing towards herself and Chloe "is nothing, it means nothing" she nervously added. Aubrey didn't miss the angry glare Chloe sent her.

 

Alice didn't respond, she slowly stalked towards the two freshmen. She seemed to be drunk, not as drunk as Chloe was, but drunk either way.

 

She moved up, closer to Aubrey, glaring directly into the blonde's eyes. "So you two? Nothing huh?" Alice asked, pointing towards Chloe, then Aubrey. The blonde vigorously shook her head indicating a 'no' while Chloe hesitated for a moment before she said a soft "no." 

 

"Good" Alice grabbed Aubrey by the collar and smashed their lips together. Aubrey felt as if she was going to have a heart attack, she's had more kissing in the past 30 minutes than she's ever had in her entire life. 

 

"Hey!" Chloe yelled at the two, causing Alice to pull herself off of Aubrey shooting a questioning smirk at the redhead.

 

"She's mine!" Chloe angrily stomped her feet.  _She's like an angry five year old_ Aubrey thought. Chloe pulled Alice's hands off of Aubrey's collar and quickly kissed Aubrey with as much force as Alice.

 

"Move!" Alice shoved Chloe to the side and resumed making out with Aubrey.

 

The blonde girl's mind was a huge mix of emotions, mostly; Confusion, fear, but mostly.......she was getting turned on by this. It seemed so wrong, but felt  _so_ right.

 

"Wait, wait, wait!" Chloe piped up. "I have an idea" she added. 

 

"Go ahead" Alice replied as she slowly let go of Aubrey's (destroyed) shirt collar.

 

"We can always share" Chloe slowly said, a devilish grin on her face.

 

Both girl's turned to face Aubrey, both now smirking seductively. Aubrey was sure she was redder than a strawberry, in fact, she felt really, really,  _really_ light headed.

 

Her mind and vision just went black....

 

Aubrey's unconscious body plonked down onto the floor with a soft 'thud.' 

 

"uh-oh" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'll be doing anymore smut chapters; 1) Because its pretty damn hard to write it, 2) I want more fluff. :)


	6. Tests suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey's feeling down about a test she took. Cue Stacie to come to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Staubrey, finally!
> 
> Sorry it took so long for me to update this, I was really struggling with writing the two of them at first. The first chapter of my other fic was a practice ground for this one. Enjoy :)

 

 

Aubrey has always been a straight-A student, she's proud of it, her dad is proud of it. Come to think of it, that's the only thing her dad is proud of when it comes to his daughter. The point is, Aubrey has never failed any test. Ever. She's always at the top of the class, and in every honors class as well. So when her teacher handed-out the results of her Geometry test, she just couldn't believe it.

 

"Ms. Posen, I expected more from you. Please try harder next time or I will be forced to transfer you back to the regulars class" Aubrey felt like she let Ms. Williams down, she really liked her as a teacher, she would always tell Aubrey that she was "in the right place." Now, she just feels like she let her down.

 

"Yes Ms. williams" With that, Ms. Williams walked away to attend to the needs of the other students, Leaving Aubrey sulking in her chair.

 

Aubrey spent the rest of the period starring blankly into space and not really paying attention to the lecture.

 

*RING*RING*RING*

 

"Alright, class dismissed, have a good day!" Ms. Williams said as she ushered out the students.

 

Aubrey left with her head hung low. She decided to walk to the bench where she and Chloe would always eat lunch, wanting a friend and maybe someone to rant to.

 

She felt her phone vibrate.  _Probably from Chloe_ she thought to herself as she fished her phone out of her pocket. She unlocked the screen to find three messages from Chloe.

 

**2:41 Chloe: Gonna hang with Beca today, she has to work on her choreography.......If you know what I mean ;)**

**2:50 Chloe: God, Beca is sooooooo weird today....**

**3:40 Chloe: Bree! I have so much to tell youuuuu....**

**3:40 Chloe: its like, super important-ish**

**3:41 Chloe: Ughhh, I cant take this anymore.**

**3:50 Chloe:  Fine, since you're not replying, I might as well just spoil the surprise**

**3:52 Chloe: Hellooooooo???**

**3:55 Chloe: Whatevs.......Lets just say Beca has A LOT more endurance than ya'll think ;)**

 

_Wha?............GROSS!_

 

After erasing all the mental images that flushed into her brain after Chloe's text Aubrey proceeded on to her original destination.

 

She reached the bench after a few minutes of walking. It was a nice place, a tree was there to cast shade over the bench, and the whole place was so far from the rest of the campus. Aubrey sat down and plucked a sandwich out of her bag. Her frown had returned, she was still really bummed over her low score.

 

 _A grade of C?!! Really Aubrey?!?! Ugh I should just die..._ Okay maybe she was exaggerating it a little bit, but hey, cant really blame her for caring about school.

 

Aubrey stood up, she was feeling really down today and she just wanted to let her frustrations out. Aubrey had a nasty habit of throwing tantrums akin to those experienced by five-year olds. Sure, it was embarrassing, but she couldn't really control it.

 

She whined, kicked at the ground, flopped down and just screamed as loud as she possibly could.

 

"This-is so-o stupid, I faile-d my test, stupid, stupid, stupid!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks at this point.

 

She crawled up to the bench and proceeded to lay down and curl up into a fetal position. She felt strange, as if, someone was watching her.

 

"Hey, ummm, Aubrey? You okay?" 

 

It was Stacie.

 

Aubrey turned around slowly to face the brunette. She got up from her spot on the bench and began to adjust her shirt to make herself slightly presentable. Although she was the exact polar opposite of angry right now, she put on the best 'I'm mad, get the fuck away from me' face that she could possibly muster. 

 

Taking into account her disheveled state, Puffy eyes, red cheeks, tears still clinging to the sides of her hair, the face didn't really deter Stacie at all. 

 

"Aubrey, what happened?" Stacie took a few steps forward placing her right hand on the side of Aubrey's warm face.

 

"No-thing" Aubrey responded, trying to sound mad, the hiccup didn't really help with that.

 

"Dude, dont lie to me, I've never seen you like this before"

 

Aubrey couldn't handle it anymore, it was stupid, but she just needed a friend right now. She wrapped her arms around the taller girl and pulled her into a tight hug.

 

"I failed-  _hic_  -my geo - _hic-_ test - _hic -_ and i might get - _hic-_ transferred to a regular class" She sobbed and buried her face into Stacie's chest.

 

Stacie resisted the urge to laugh, but she knew how important school was for Aubrey. 

 

"Shhhhhh, its okay, don't cry, please don't cry anymore" She was cradling the shorter girl in her arms, swaying slightly as if she was an infant. It was really cute.

 

Stacie led Aubrey back onto the bench. The pair sat down, however, Stacie kept one arm wrapped around Aubrey's waist. Aubrey closed her eyes and leaned her head against Stacie's shoulder catching the Brunette of guard. Stacie quickly returned the gesture by placing her head against Aubrey's. Subconsciously, both their free hands intertwined with each other, neither girl minded. They stayed like this, in this comfortable silence for what seemed like hours.

 

"How did you know I was here?" Aubrey broke the silence, eyes still closed. Her tone was calm, friendly.

 

"Chloe told me to go to your 'secret spot' to check on you" Stacie replied "Something about not replying to her texts" she added.

 

"Those texts were gross"

 

"Chloe and Beca finally do-the-do?" Stacie's words elicited a soft giggle from the blonde.

 

"Yeah" 

 

Aubrey didnt know how to feel about it really. She was happy for her friends (yes, contrary to popular belief, Beca and Aubrey were "friends") but at the same time she felt s tinge of disappointment. For the past few months, Aubrey and Beca have been in this weird 'friends-with-benefits' routine. It helps the two of them get rid of some stress once in awhile. 

 

They mutually decided to end it once Beca said she was going to confess to Chloe.

 

Strange, before Beca, Aubrey had been sleeping with Chloe as well.

 

And Alice

And Kate

And probably a lot of the former Bellas from her freshman year.

Hell, even her former biology teacher

 

Okay, she really, really,  _really_ likes hot girls.

 

"Earth to Aubrey, Earth to Aubrey......Houston I think we've lost her" Stacie's words derailed Aubrey's train of thought.

 

Aubrey laughed so hard, eventually a snort did come out. 

 

She blushed lightly.

 

"That was cute! Do it again!" Stacie poked at Aubrey's chest

 

"Ewwww no, ughhh, I'm gross"

 

"Nah, pretty cute, hot.........sexy" that last word was uttered so softly that Aubrey wasn't so sure she heard it right.  

 

"Excuse me?" For once, she didn't include the 'aca' prefix.

 

"I'm just kidding! You should've seen your face though, priceless." Stacie laughed at the flustered blonde

 

"Ughh......you......" She couldn't find any words, instead she just laughed along with the brunette.

 

It took a few minutes but the two had finally come down from their laugh-high.

 

"Hey Stace?" Aubrey grabbed Stacie's hand. "Thanks for being here with me"

 

"No problem" The brunette smiled at her.

 

It was getting late, the sun was just an inch above the horizon now, the red sunlight bathing the two girls. 

 

"Same time tomorrow?" Stacie asked, slightly unsure of herself.

 

"Sure" Aubrey pulled the brunette into another tight hug.

 

"Now come on astronaut, let me fly you home"

 

Aubrey smiled as she let Stacie walk her back to her dorm room. 

 

For once, Aubrey didn't think of just having sex with this girl. She wanted to know more about the brunette, what she liked, what she hated, her pet-peeves, Her favorite color, her life, her dreams, everything. She wanted to see where this could go.

 

 

 

 

Maybe, Aubrey Posen was finally experiencing love for the first time.

 

True love.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off something that actually happened to me (the test part, not the rest of it.....that would be weird)today.
> 
> Math and tests suck. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever work posted, hooray! Constructive criticism is always welcome :)
> 
> The final pairing is still TBD but feel free to leave your suggestions :)


End file.
